


Zapach

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nota: Z reguły nie można spotkać mnie w krótkiej formie, ale reguły są przecież po to, żeby je łamać.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zapach

**Author's Note:**

> nota: Z reguły nie można spotkać mnie w krótkiej formie, ale reguły są przecież po to, żeby je łamać.

Przychodzi zawsze pod lśniącymi skrzydłami jedwabistej nocy – strach. Siedzę w skórzanym fotelu, dygocząc z zimna mimo rozpalonego kominka. Złoty blask rozrzuca po kątach fatalistyczne cienie, wystawiając na próbę moją cierpliwość. Odwagę. Nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość. Gryfońską ułomność. 

Wstaję zamaszyście, niezdolny usiedzieć dłużej. Z analityczną dokładnością odkurzam stare księgi, porządkuję pękate słoje pełne niesprecyzowanych treści. Segreguję zwoje, układam eseje w porządku alfabetycznym. Bez użycia magii zajmuje mi to, co najmniej, pół nocy. 

Ta zwykle oddaje go o świcie. Rozstając się z mrokiem łaskawie ofiarowuje kilka godzin błogiego letargu, z dala od obcych spojrzeń, oskarżycielskich werdyktów. Od diabła o szkarłatnym wzroku. 

Budzi mnie miękkim muśnięciem lodowatej dłoni – skąd u niego taka ostrożność? – pochyla się głęboko, badając grzesznym wzrokiem zmęczone oblicze fałszywego bohatera, w poszukiwaniu stanowczej kapitulacji. 

Nagradzam go sennym uśmiechem, wplatając dłonie w wilgotne włosy. Niesie ze sobą zapach krwi i śmierci. Nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać. Zastępuję go moim.


End file.
